RED ROSES
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Kushina, siluman yang jatuh hati pada Minato yang hanya manusia biasa. Bagaimanakah cerita cinta mereka? / Oneshoot / Author amatir tingkat dewa, bener-bener gug tau cara bikin summary / R


WARNING :  
Abal bin aneh, (mungkin) sulit dimengerti, OOC, (moga nggak) Typo, GaJe, alur maju mundur, hampir tak mengenal EYB, dkk.

RED ROSES

Yun Ran Livianda Present

Don't like? Don't read it!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & atau Angst.?)

Pair : MinaKushi

Terinspirasi dari Anime Kekkaishi

Happy Reading

Langit cerah, bintang mengusir awan musim ini. Purnama menerangi langit malam, sinarnya memantuk pada permukaan danau yang terlihat tenang. Angin berhembus pelan, membelai rambut semerah rambut panjang itu duduk bersandar pada pohon. Memeluk lututnya yang terbalut kimono putih dengan bunga tulip biru sebagai motifnya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi paras cantiknya namun airmata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Dinisilah wanita yang berwajah 25 tahunan itu kini berada, sisi danau yang sama, pohon yang sama.

#Flash Back On~

"Kau menggangu saja.." wanita bersurai merah itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan seseorang mendekat.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti membunuh, Kushina?" Muncul seorang pemuda dengan rambut sekuning bunga matahari dan beriris sebiru langit musim panas keluar dari kegelapan hutan.

"Cih! Kau tak terima melihat sesamamu seperti ini, hah?!" Kushina berdiri dan menatap pemuda 21 tahunan itu.

Pemuda itu menatap sosok asing yang tergeletak di bawah kaki Kushina dan sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kau satu-satunya manusia yang tak takut padaku, Minato"

"Karena aku tahu, kau tak bisa membunuhku." Minato melempar senyumnya.

Kushina memperhatikan kertas putih yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri Minato.  
"Kau pikir hanya karena kertas mantra murahan itu aku tak bisa membunuhmu? Jangan bercanda.." Senyum tulus Minato dibalas dengan senyum meremehkan Kushina.

"Bukan!" masih dengan senyum di bibirnya "Tapi karena kau mengakuiku.." Kushina menatap pemuda musim panas itu datar.  
"2 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Kushina. Aku~ yakin- uhuk! uhukk.!" Perkataan Minato terpotong karena batuk menyerangnya.  
"Uhukk! Uhukk!~" batuk hebat itu tak juga berhenti, memaksa tubuh Minato melemas. Akhirnya Minato bersandar pada pohon terdekat.  
Mata Kushina melebar saat darah mengalir dari telapak tangan kanan Minato yang dipergunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Minato.." Kushina mendekat. Tak terpungkiri, dan tak akan dipungkiri. Ia khawatir pada pemuda yang selalu menemuinya hampir setiap malam.

"Hah~ Hahh~" Minato mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Manusia itu lemah kushina.." kalimat itu keluar setelah nafasnya membaik.

Kushina hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat setetes mutiara meluncur dari mata Minato. Kushina sudah terbiasa melihat manusia menangis, yaitu 'mangsanya' yang ketakutan dan memohon ampun. Namun saat Minato yang menangis, entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya dengan keras.

Kushina meraih tangan kiri Minato yang mengcengkeram bajunya sendiri, tapi..

KLINTING.. KLINTING..  
(nih efek suara benerkan.?)

Kedua tangan Kushina terikat rantai yag berasal dari pergelangan tangan kiri Minato.

#Flash Back Off~

WUSSHH

Angin sepoi-sepoi itu berubah kencang, bersamaan munculnya pancaran energi yang kuat. Kushina menyeka airmatanya dan memasang pose waspada.

"Siapa?!" Kushina menatap tajam ke seberang danau.

"Hmm, kau terlihat semakin canti saat waspada.." sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam berjalan keluar dari semak-semak dan melangkah diatas permukaan danau, berhenti tepat di tengah danau dan menatap Kushina dengan iris merahnya.

"Kurama.." Kushina menatap tanjam pria yang bersurai oren itu.

"Lama ya tak bertemu? Kurasa lebih dari 56 tahun" pria itu tersenyum,menunjukkan taring tajamnya pada Kushina. "jadi, apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku tempo hari?" lanjutnya.

"Menjadi istri dari monster tak kenal kasihan sepertimu? Lupakan! Aku tak sudi!" Kushina membentak.

"Sejak kapan ayakashi mengenal 'kasihan' Kushina?" tersenyum meremehkan "Bicaramu seperti manusia saja, apa kabar angin yang mengatakan kau menjadi peliharaan manusia itu benar, hah?" Kushina tak menjawap. "jadi kau jatuh cinta pada manusia itu juga benar?"

#Flash Back On~

"Kau.. Apa maksudmu?!" kushina geram karena tangannya yang teikat rantai. Rantai itu berwarna kuning keemasan.

Minato tersenyum, namun airmata masih menggenang dimatanya.  
"Manusia itu lemah Kushina. Terlalu lemah. Penyakitku semakin parah, tubuhku pun juga terus melemah. Aku takkan sanggup kalau harus datang kemari untuk menemuimu. Karena itu aku ingin kau ikut denganku, hanya sampai aku mati dan itu takkan lama. Kumohon, ikutlah denganku.."  
Airmata kembali meluncur dari sudut mata Minato. "Ada hal yang ingin ku bagi denganmu.." Minato coba meyakinkan kushina.

"Kau bisa berjalan.?" entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Kushina menuruti kemauan pemuda itu.

Minato tersenyum lebar, amat lebar. Pertanyaan Kushina terdengar 'Iya, aku mau' di telinga minato.

Minato dibantu Kushina berjalan keluar hutan, menuju perkampungan. Meski terkadang batuk hebat menyerang Minato, ia tetap tak melepaskan tangan kushina. Setelah berjalan sepanjang malam, akhirnya mereka sampai, namun tubuh Minato sudah tak sanggup untuk terus berjalan.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." nafas minato kembali memburu. Wajah pucatnya dipenuhi keringat dingin.  
Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa Minato merobek kertas mantra pengikat yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menyebabkan rantai yang mengikat Kusina terlepas dan lenyap. Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena sebentar lagi matahati akan terbit. ushina terkejut dengan tindakan Minato.

"Rumahku ada disana, yang ada pohon sakura beras itu. Kau pergilah kesana dulu, Kushina!"  
Minato menunjuk rumah tradisional jepang yang ada tak jauh di depan mereka.

Kushina menatap mata bak langit biru Minato. "Lalu kau?"

Minato tersenyum "aku sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi kushina." terselip kesedihan pada kalimat itu. "Cepatlah! Matahari akan terbit."  
Kushina berdiri hendak meninggalkan Minato, iapun sadar betapa berbahayanya matahari baginya.

SETT

Hendak ia melangkah, namun tanggan Minato menariknya.  
"Kau takkan kaburkan, Kushina?"

"Aku akan menunggumu!" jawaban Kushina mengembangkan senyumnya. Dilepaskannya tangan Kushina.  
Kushina lalu berlari menuju rumah yang ditunjuk Minato, bersamaan dengan itu kesadaran minato menghilang.

#Flash Back Off~

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

NGGEETTT

Muncul urat-urat pada punggung tangan kushina lalu kuku kushina yang rapi langsung memamjamg dengan otomatis. Memanjang sekitar 7cm, berwarna hijau dan berujung runcing.

SETT

Tiba-tiba Kushina sudah ada disamping kanan Kurama, namun belum sempat ia arahkan kuku-kuku tajamnya pada Kurama, siluman itu sudah melompat menghindar sejauh 4 meter.

"Hmm.. Kau tahu kushina, aku selalu ingin tahu wujud aslimu." Kurama menyeringai.

"Kau akan melihatnya." Kushina kembali berlari ke arah Kurama, mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Diarahkannya kuku-kuku yang jauh lebih tajam dari pisau itu pada lehet Kurama. Tapi..

DAKK

Lengan kanan Kushina ditahan oleh tangan kokoh Kurama.  
"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu Kushina. Mari kita permudah semua ini." Kurama berbisik pada tepat di telingga kanan wanita berambut merah tergerai itu.

CRASHH

Kushina menggunakan cakar pada tangan kirinya untuk melukai bahu kanan Kurama. setelah itu Kushina melompat menjauh untuk membuat jarak.

Darah segar berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan keluar dari luka Kurama yang diagonal, mengijinkannya menetes mewarnai air danau yang jenih. Kurama menatap lawannya tajam.  
"Memang apa yang manusia perbuat padamu sampai kau sejauh ini? Apa kau sangat menyukainya? Apa dia memberimu kekuatan dan kejayaan?" Kurama tampak kesal.

DEGG

Pertanyaan siluman berambut oren itu membuat jantung Kushina seolah berhenti. Mengingatkannya pada apa yang Minato beri untuknya?"

#Flash Back On~

"Kushina! Coba ini! Ramen, makanan kesukaanku! kau harus menyobanya!" mata shappire Minato seolah berbinar.

Disinilah Kushina berada, kamar Minato. Minato bahkan sengaja menutup semua jendela kamarnya agar sinar matahari tak dapat masuk. Tak lupa segel yang menempet pada setiap sudut dinding kamarnya, agar Kushina tak melarikan diri.

Kushina menatap datar mangkuk yang berisi ramen panas itu.

"Kau harus berhenti meminum darah manusia, jadi ku mohon kau membiasakannya dengan makanan manusia. Atau kau tak bisa makan ini? Kau mau yang lain? Daging mentah?"

Kushina menatap manusia di depannya lalu mulai mencoba ramen itu.

.  
.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sudah Kushi-chan? Aku masuk ya?" Minato membuka kamarnya dari luar.  
"Wahh, kau cantik dengan kimono itu Kushina" Minato tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalamya yang tak gatal "Sebenarnya kimono itu sudah lama di toko dan tak cepat laku, jadi aku minta saja dari Aniki. tak kusangka kau sangat cantik dengan kimono putih bercorak biru, sama seperti matamu."

"Benarkah?" muncul semburat merah pada wajah Kushina.

.  
.

"Kushina-chan, kau disana?" Minato memanggil dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa kemana?" Minato hanya nyengir saat mendengar jawaban Kushina.

Minato masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu duduk tepat di tengah ruangan luas itu. Merasakan hangat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah fentilasi kamar yang sempit.  
"Apa aku bisa menjadi seperti dirimu Kushi-chan? Benar dengan menyerahkan jiwaku pada kegelapan aku bisa menjadi Ayakashi?"

"Kenapa?" Kusina mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyan itu.

Minato menatap salah satu sudut kamarnya yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara Kushina.

"Aku ingin sepertimu. Hidup denganmu.. Maksudku.. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku. Aku.. Terlanjur memberikan hatiku padamu.." wajah Minato merona "Aku mencintaimu, Kushina.."

#Flash Back Off~

Terlukis senyuman di bibir Kushina.  
"Manusia itu memberiku hal yang tak mungkin ku lupakan."

"Cih! Kau sudah serendah manusia Kushina!"

BUKK

Tanpa Kushina sadari keberadaannya tiba-tiba tangan kekar pria oren itu menghantam perutnya, membuat Kushina terpental beberapa meter dan darah segar keluar dari milutnya.

"Hanya pukulan seperti itu dan kau terpental sejauh itu, eh? Berapa lama kau tak meminum darah manusia Kushina? Karena terlalu nyukainya kau tak mau meminum darah manusia dan berharap bisa bertahan dengan tenaga seperti itu?" Kurama tersenyum merehkan.  
"Manusia itu mangsa, mereka lemah dan kau malah menjadikannya peliharaan mereka? Kau ayakashi rendahan Kushina!"

Kushina berusaha untuk bangit, melawan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. Ya, benar. Terakhir kali Kushina meminum darah manusia adalah saat terakhir Minato menjemputnya. Kushina tahu, tak mungkin mengalahkan Kurama, tapi Kushina tahu benar degan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Ya, kau benar. Manusia memang lemah. Tapi karena lemah itulah mereka menjadi saling mamahami, saling mengerti dan saling mempercayai. Dan itu semua cukup untuk membuat mereka lebih kuat."

#Flash Back On~

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Hisk.. Kenapa?!" selama lebih dari 2 bulam Kushina tinggal bersama Minato, inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Minato menangis. "Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa bukan aku yang tak berguna ini saja?" Minato mencengkeram rambutnya erat, frustasi.

Kushina membeku menatap Minato yang bersandar pada dinding dengan posisi duduk itu. Tak pernah ia lihat Minato, mataharinya menangis seperti ini. Tidak saat penyakitnya kambuh, tidak saat darah keluar dari mulutnya hampit setiap hari.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?! Kenapa harus Aniki?! dia yang paling bisa diandalkan."

Kushina mengintip keluar pintu kamra Minati. Diluar sana, semua anggota keluarga kecuali Minato tengah berkumpul. Menangisi bersama kematian kakak laki-laki Minato yang meninggal karena menjadi korban perampokkan saat menjaga toko keluarga mereka.

"Kuatkan hatimu Minato.." Kushina mencoba menghibur minato, airmatanya pun juga ikut menetes. Entah mengapa rongga dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau benar, Kushina.. Minato menyekah airmatanya. Setelah berhenti menangis ia berucap "Aku harus jadi kuat, maafkan aku Kushina, karena hanya aku yang tersisa."

Semenjak saat itu Minato selalu meminum jatah obatnya, tak lagi menguburnya seoperti dulu. Semenjak saat itu juga Minato meneruskan pekerjaan kakaknya, menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Waktunya untuk Kushinapun tersita. Jika dahulu, malam hari minato tak pernah tidur karena tak bisa sekarang ia selalu tertidur lelap karena sisa penat di siang hari.

Akhirnya Kushina pergi, meninggalkan Minato dan membiarkannya untuk tetap hidup. Ia yakin, Minato akan baik-baik saja.

Waktu berlalu dan terus berlalu. Kushina selalu berada di tepi danau. Sesekali ia mendekati desa, bukan untuk 'berburu' tapi untuk melihat keadaan Minato dari jauh tanpa Minato tahu pastinya. Sampai pada suatu malam ia melihat Minato menggendong seorang anak 3 tahunan dan memanggilnya 'Otou-san' dan Kushina tak lagi berkunjung ke desa.

#Flash Back Off~

"Kau Ayakashi rendahan Kushina! Lebih baik kau mati!"

Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapi pria beriris merah itu. Lalu dari punggung Kushina muncul akar-akar besar dan menjalat untuk menyerang Kurama. Saat kurama sibuk menghindari serangan itu, Kushina menjalarkan tumbuhan hijau hingga mendari sebuah kubah untuk mengurung Kurama.

"Hmm.. Jadi ini wujudmu sebenarnya?" saat ia kembali menatap Kushina maka bunga mawar merah raksasa yang ia temukan. Bunga itu berlahan merekah, memunculkan sebagian tubuh Kushina.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku cantik?" Kushina tersenyumdan entah apa artinya.

Dinding kubah yang terbuat dari tanaman merambat itu memunculkan bunga-bunga mawar dengan ukuran sedang. Setelah itu ratusan bahkan ribuan tangkai mawar merah memenuhi ruangannya. Bunga-bunga itu melayang memenuhi ruangan itu, mempersulit Kurama untuk menemukan dimana Kushina. Dari setiap tangkai mawar itu memunculkan serbuk ungu secara bersamaan.

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi membunuhku dengan racun ini Kushina?" Kurama menutup hidungnya agar tak mengirup serbuk itu.

"Arrgggg..." Kurama mengerang. Muncul 9 ekor berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dan ledakan energi pun terjadi. Mengakibatkan kubah buatan Kushina hancur dan menerbangkan ribuan tangkai mawar itu.

Dengan cepat salah sati dari 9 ekor Kurama menusuk dada kiri Kushina. Darah segar mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya dari bibir itu, menodai kimono putih dengan bunga tulip biru pemberian Minato itu. Tubuh Kushina ambruk, dengan pandangan yang samar ia bisa melihat Kurama berdiri dengan lututnya. Ya, racun itu memasuki tubuh Minato melalui luka dapa bahu kanannya. Kushian menutup matanya yang terasa berat itu, mengabaikan keadaan Kurama.  
Airmatanya kembali mengalir namun senyumnya terukir dengan indah karena ia tahu benar apa yang dilakukannya.

"Mi-na-too.."

Bersamaan dengan itu, butir-butir salju mulai turun. Dan semuanya berakhir.

OMAKE

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menuruni penggunungan, menerangi anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain salju musim semi itu. Mata shappiernya membulat saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

Anak 5 tahunan itu mengambil setangkai mawar merah yang hampir terkubur salju semalam. Sebagian kelopaknya sudah membiru. Anak bersurai pirang itu berlari memasuki rumahnya membawa mawar merah tak berduri itu.

Seorang pria bersandar pada dinding kamar diatas futonnya, menatap pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga melalui jendela.

"Kakek.." panggil anak kecil tadi. Sang kakek menoleh, melepaskan pemandangan di penglihatannya. "Ini untuk kakek.." lanjut anak itu.

Kakek itu menerima mawar itu. "Terimakasih Kazune.." lalu anak itu berlari pergi meninggakan sang kakek.

"Sifatnya sama dengan ibunya, pemalu" gumam kakek itu pelan.

Dilihatnya mawar pemberian cucunya.

DEGG

'Warna merah ini, bau harum ini..' inner sang kakek.

Mata shappiernya membulat, lalu muncul senyum di sela-sela goresan waktu di wajahnya. Airmatanya menetes. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha memeluk mawar itu, menunjukkan rambutnya yang sudah tak sekuning dulu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kushina.." lirihnya.

Ada sesuatu dalam hati sang kakek, bahagia, tenang, dan sisannya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Masih dengan senyumya, nafasnya terhenti.

Dan kedamaian inilah yang ditunggunya sejak 51 tahun lalu.

OWARI

Gimana?  
Iya, iya.. Aku tahu, ini gaje banget..  
Dan dengan sangat sadar Ran nyatakan kalau Ran adalah author yang benar-benar masih amatir.  
Karena itu mohon review yang bisa membangun untuk Ran..

REVIEW PLEASE *puppyeyesnojutsu* 


End file.
